frostfyreacademyfandomcom-20200215-history
Zac St.Ange
Character History: Zac grew up in Malstro, one of the nine regions of Kalibeth. Zac grew up with older sister in a small shack by the water front. The two would often row out to the small island in the middle of the lake where they would spar. Zac would usually lose, but his sister would encourage him to keep trying, telling him doing is believing. Zac dreamed of going to Frostfyre for as long as he could remember, and when he turned 16, he wrote up his letter of request, but he was too scared to ever send it. Luckily, his sister was much braver and sent his letter in for him, a few days later, they came for him. In the middle of the night, Zac was asked to join the halls of Frostfyre. In the middle of the night, Zac finally had his dreams come true. With a quick hug goodbye, his sister told him he could do it, and gave him a bag containing his clothes. Zac's story isn't over yet, in fact, it's just begun. Character Appearances in Role-Play: Zac arrives at the Lex house, still confused about why he was chosen to be Head Boy of the house, he goes to the roof to have the comfort of the Eagles, and the amazing view. Later on, another boy, Robert, from the house arrives and talks to Zac, the two quickly become friends, talking about their home regions. Zac ties a ribbon to Lexia, one of the Eagles, before remembering that all First Years are supposed to be at the Academy for a meeting. He and Robert rush down to get changed, before leaving for the Academy. Upon arriving (Late) to the First Meeting, Zac rushes to the Head-Table, asking the male-head of Dazka is he had missed anything, though he is ignored. Luckily for Zac, the head-girl of Chamstra, Elizabeth also arrives late, and the two quickly begin to talk, while Zac keeps a close eye on Robert, who was talking to a Pyro-Manic. Liz, is fast to insult the people of Lex, but Zac simply shrugs it off. Later on, another member of Lex arrives, as well as a Member of Chemstra, who apparently is blind. Zac excuses himself from the head table, when he notices Rusty, Robert and Max causes mis-chief. He asks them to stop, before Elizabeth tells him it`s time. He and Elizabeth leave the chamber, where Zac simply attaches the Lex Crest to his tunic, and waits for Liz. Liz arrives, wearing a stunnign green dress, and the two enter the chamber, where things have quieted down enough for the Head-Master to introduce the two as the new heads of Chemstra and Lex. The Head-Master then informs the two they must dance, and much to their dismay they do. Things between the two only seem to heat up, as both are better dancers then expected, though Zac ends up stepping on Elizabeth`s foot, causing her to yell at Max, the pyro, for her blade. This causes Zac to respond, and the two quickly start a brawl- which causes every one else in the chamber to follow-suit. Eventually, Liz and Zac are close again, and Zac comments how this isn`t the way most first-dates went, and she shoves him to the ground, where she slices his leg. Zac let out a small whimper, before commenting how his pants would be stained with blood. Elizabeth takes Zac to Chamstra house, where she tries to fix her wrong. She knocks Zac out, so he won`t feel any pain, and with the help of Robert, they quickly stich him up. Inventory: 250 Quesos A long bronze sword, with an old wood handle. Trivia: * Zac was sorted into Lex, when he first arrived at FrostFyre, he along with Elizabeth were given the role of head boy and head girl of their respective houses, due to the fact the Seals floated down to the two of them, despite each being a first-year. * Zac was the first of the First-Years, to actually receive any flesh-wound, his being a large gash on his leg. Category:Characters